Exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) is a technique employed with internal combustion engines to reduce nitric oxides (NOx) in the engine's exhaust gas and improve fuel economy. In EGR systems, a portion of the exhaust gas is recirculated to the intake manifold of the engine where the exhaust gas displaces the amount of combustible matter or oxygen normally inducted into the engine, thereby reducing the rate of NOx formation. In addition, many EGR systems implement an EGR cooler in which a coolant, either liquid or air, is used as a cooling medium to cool the exhaust gas. This results in lower combustion chamber temperatures, which in turn increases the effectiveness of the EGR system in reducing the NOx formation. The components of the EGR cooler are often made of the same material, such as stainless steel.